Carmine Stracci
Carmine Stracci was an American Mafioso and capo who was the first child of Don Stracci. In 18th of July, 2015, he was killed by Jacob Redwood along with his girlfriend, Gwen. Biography Carmine was born in Mississippi, USA, to two mafia-affiliated parents. Stracci was well-educated and immigrated to the France City after studying at the University of Oregon, living in Harepini and working at a restaurant. He expressed interests in finding treasure as a small child, and carried that dream on with him, and soon created a group of treasure hunters that operated in Harepini. They pick-pocketed and fenced, and he was arrested in 1992 for petty theft. His organisation became a large-scale group in 1998 when he wanted to buy drugs from France City Triads and France Jamaican Mob, and Triads were kept in contact with him, and his family did soon get a seat on the Commission because of his father's organisation brutality. Carmine became the leader of a diamond smuggling operation from Mid Town after stealing 1,000 rubies, sapphires, and gems (man, I wish I had all these stuff...) from the Novgoroder Diamond Company in a heist on June 26, 2005, for which he was arrested and released after a year in prison due to being bailed out by Domenico Mazza, who was a Barzini Family Capo, but as Barzinis and Straccis shared blood - they helped him out. He was brought into the mafia life and worked as Capo and was tasked to sell drugs, but on the territory of other bosses, angering Freaky Willy, boss of the Corleone Family. Stracci fought in a series of turf wars with the Corleone family, and despite numerous attempts of assassination of Willy, he was a marked man in the mission "Stracci Vendetta". Carmine was responsible for several murders, including that of Gideon the Midget, one of his arch-enemies, amongst others. Death On May 25, 2015, Carmine headed out to a fancy restaurant with Johnathan Cadimius, Wendy Corduroy and several Straccis. Cad and few guys accompanied him at his table, while he offered to pay for over ten other's meals. Cad read a newspaper about the Corleones growing stronger and saw Pennino, Willy, and other five gunmen who were sent to kill Carmine. The gunman's name that leaded the four other men was Domenico Von Crane. Pennino arrived at the front door of the restaurant and opened the door, where Carmine noticed him and told him to piss off. As Luigi drew his Tommy, Cadimius stepped in front of Carmine and shot Pennino 2 times in the chest with a 38., injuring him and almost killing him. As the crowds of people stampeded out of the restaurant, other four gunmen and Willy, alerted to the situation, burst into the room with sub-machine guns and "shot" Carmine up. Cadimius took a bullet to the head, while Wendy was hit by over 56 bullets. Carmine secretly crawled away under the dead bodies of his fallen comrades, uninjured, and everyone thought that he died in the middle of the restaurant. The surviving Straccis all gave up, who were then in for questioning by Corleones of whereabouts of Sameth Feirrara. It is later revealed in September the same year that Carl had indeed survived the shootout at the restaurant and he was actually found dead in St. Sebastian's Hotel's 2nd. floor, along with his goth girlfriend. Carmine's death was said to have been made by Jacob Redwood, who murdered them both with a large kitchen knife Michael Myers-style. Category:Straccis Category:Capos Category:The Godfather Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fat .... Category:Son of Don Category:Godson of Capo Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters